


Fragile in his arms

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [15]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Imrazôr remembers his romance with Mithrellas





	Fragile in his arms

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM bingo prompt - B7 - Mithrellas/Imrazor - canon couples

Imrazôr knew it couldn’t last. Mithrellas left him last night, leaving the letter in which she justified herself and was saying goodbye. Imrazôr saw it coming. She distanced herself from him, from children, from their people. Initially, he didn’t see this. But then it was too late. Maybe she was right, she didn’t have to watch them die. Still, he missed her.  
  
He remembered how he met her for the first time, lost in the forest, not knowing where her people are. She was frightened, alone and she came to him eagerly, starved for people’s presence. He invited her to his palace, feed her, get her clothes. It wasn’t too long when he started to fall for her. He didn’t want to, knowing how doomed was romances between men and elves, how tragic it ended, but for them, it wasn’t tragic at all. Though indeed it didn’t end very well.  
  
But in it’s beginning it was just normal love between two people, no matter elf or man. He courted her constantly, she was reluctant at first, but then she fell for him too. He remembered their first kiss, two years after they met. It was after the party when they left for a walk. The night was starry and chilly, he embraced her to keep her warm. She was fragile in his arm, she was shaking from cold.  
“Maybe we should come back inside?” he asked.  
“No, I’m fine, I will manage.”  
She turned to him and kissed him deeply. He couldn’t grasp, surprised, but happy.  
  
From this day they were inseparable. Their romance flourished, uninterrupted. Their get engaged, married, had children… Everything was fine. But it couldn’t last. He was mortal, and she was an elf. It never last, maybe only in legends of old days. Not in reality.


End file.
